Where Do We Belong?
by keisan
Summary: Yaoi. KaixRei. Sequel to 'Somewhere I Belong'. Problems have amounted to high tension, what drastic thing will have to be done? YurixBoris, TakaoxMax Plz R&R thx!
1. Default Chapter

Where Do We Belong?

Disclaimer: Ah something! It's a miracle. I think I angered some people by not updating 'Somewhere I Belong'... cough cough crowkeeper990 cough.... It actually was a one shot, but well I figured, I really have nothing to lose by making another fic to go with it. Hope you like.

WARNINGS: May have violent, harmful themes, read the prequel and you'll understand.

Keisan: Aww what the hell! How am I supposed to mark my chapters and begin my stories decently now?! Honestly! I want my little star thingies back...asterisks I think they're called. Whatever, I WANT THEM BACK!

(Kyouji quivers in fear)

(calms down)

Okay....I'm done for now... em... yeah here's the chapters. Wait a sec, what the hell's Kyouji doing here. Go away.

(Kyouji:runs away)

Good. Now here's the story.

It's been two years since it's stopped. The cutting I mean. It was really hard to do at first because I didn't know who I'd turn to if I ever felt nervous, frustrated or just bad about myself. Then I was reminded that I had Kai. He said he'd be there for me, and I could come to him whenever I felt those bad feelings of self doubt. And I did. We would talk for hours about things, and though he would usually do the listening and holding, I was able to get a little bit out of him. I would ask him if he ever did things like I would do, knowing his dark, mysterious past. But he told me he never shared anything with anyone, not after Tala had betrayed his trust. I guess there was something between them when they were little kids, he said they were really close friends, but Tala was lured by the power Voltaire and Boris offered, and betrayed Kai in many a way. He never wanted to disclose with me exactly what Tala did to betray him. But I gather it had something to do with betraying his trust, maybe with a secret. Kai doesn't tell anyone his secrets anymore. Well except me, and that's very rare indeed.

I still participated with the team, I don't think they ever knew about the cutting, at least I don't think Kai would've told them, he knows about betrayal and trust. And I knew I'd never tell, it was a little embarrassing to think I had to resort to something like that in order to be free from my self-torment, and knowing them, they certainly weren't mature enough to understand, they'd think it was gross or something.

My old team have seemed to come back into my life somehow. They would sometimes visit and by the end of the tournament, I did know that they forgave me, and I was able to forgive myself knowing that. It makes me laugh the way Kai acts when Mao gets all mushy around me, he usually stuck his nose up in the air snobbily like it didn't matter, but inside I could tell he was seething. For some reason he didn't like her around me, tell you the truth, she kind of bothered me sometimes too, but we were still friends, though I did tell her we would never be anything more. She truly was like a little sister to me, but she didn't know about what I did either. Nor did any of the rest of my old team. But now one of the reasons I cut myself was gone, I accepted (with Kai's help of course) that my team forgave me, so I forgave myself.

The other reason I hurt myself before, well I was still working on that one. It was Kai's own past which led me to believe that I had not been punished enough in this life, and that I deserved to be 'self-disciplined'. But Kai has told me the last thing he wanted was me to hurt myself on his account. I still feel guilty about how lucky I am, I truly don't think I deserve it, or Kai's caring for that matter. Why should I have this.... this love I guess? It makes me wonder, I certainly don't not like being cared for by someone like Kai, but it's strange, he doesn't really care the same way about anyone else. The only one, he said, that ever came close was Tala and that disappeared when he betrayed him. Kai's usually bitter about the subject, but he tries to be calm and caring if only around me. Kai however, tends to 'vent' when he's around Takao or Max, but it's usually the former who takes the most verbal beatings or 'intense beyblade training' as he would call it.

As of now, my current state is content, if not happy. Kai is there for me whenever I need him and nothing will ever change that, he said so himself. And I still have my promise to Kai, that I would never hurt myself intentionally again and I have kept that promise. And although Kai can be over-protective, I still appreciate and recognize it's because he cares, he said so, once. At one time I thought we might become something more, I don't think it's now because I've only come to accept that Kai is my supportive friend, who is always there for me.

Currently, I am sitting on the window sill daydreaming away, technically I am sick and am supposed to be resting, but I thought this was a little more entertaining. Kai is down on the field training the rest of the team. Poor Kai, Takao's being a pain in the ass. But I laugh all the same. There are few fluffy, white clouds in the sky, it rained two days ago, but it's sunny now, I hate the rain.

Kai's POV

I hate Takao! Ugh. What a crappy day. I just got back from training (yes, even great champions like ourselves need our daily training and practice). Of course, that doesn't usually include lip from the most overly-confident, and dare I say arrogant, teammate. Yet it comes all the same. I guess that's what comes with being a leader, or captain, whatever. But that's all he does!!! He whines and whines and whines some more!

Take a deep breath, breathe. I am calm. Thank the gods our session is over, I think I dislike training more than Takao does, just because he doesn't shut up.

Oh well, at least I get to go see my kitten. Rei wasn't well today, he was awfully pale and had a high fever this morning. The home doctor recommended rest and no getting out of bed. He objected of course, he doesn't like to miss training, or maybe he just likes being with the team, or just me. Heh... being self-centered again. At any rate, Rei's health is of utmost importance now, I don't like seeing him so...vulnerable. He's usually strong and able to take care of himself, except when he has those little bouts of self-disgust, he comes to me, that's another reason I like staying close to him, just in case.

I know he would never break his promise, but if I wasn't there when he needed me, I would never forgive myself. Not to mention Mao's been unusually friendly and tends to come over whenever she feels like it. Her team can only restrain her so much, before she gets out of control. She has this obsession with Rei, but Rei doesn't seem to realize how strong this is, he usually brushes it off and assures me they're only friends. And then he'd ask me why it mattered to me, I usually just say it's nothing. Though I know what it is, I'm not about to tell Rei, yet.

I guess it's just another thing I like about Rei, he's so naïve, but it's I don't know...cute? Note to self: never say that word aloud, it's out of character.

Anyway, it's not like he feels the same way, at least I doubt it. He's still getting over that health issue from two years ago, and sometimes still asks my why I ever bothered with him in the first place. I've told him I cared for him and his health, plus he's a great asset to this team, and he seemed satisfied. Of course, I'm not going to tell him that if he ever killed himself, I wouldn't want to live anymore, he's everything to me. I think I care about him more than any friend I've ever had, even more than Tala. If he ever betrayed me, I don't think I could get over it. I regretted getting so close to Tala for that reason, I felt void of almost anything, but hate and spite when he betrayed me. I was an empty shell. Now Rei's here, he makes me feel again, and it scares me as much as it draws me closer and closer to him. He doesn't even seem to realize it.

I glanced up at our window as I walked back inside, there was Rei sitting on the ledge inside gazing at the sky. His glossy raven hair was out of its binds and graced along his lithe frame, contrasting with his sun-kissed skin. His eyes were another story all together. They were of an inexplicable gold, filled with an untainted innocence, completely warm and compassionate. When I looked in his eyes that day I found out what he was doing two years ago, I could see fear and pain in those golden orbs, and I vowed I never wanted to see those two things again, I would protect him from it at all costs.

I climbed the stairs to our room, opened the door quietly, he's got sharp hearing, but he seemed to be so wrapped up in his thoughts that I was able to walk up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," I said with a small smile.

"Hmm... Kai, who else?" he said with a grin as he put his hands over mine.

"And Rei, what are you doing? What did the doctor and I say?"

"To stay in bed and rest. But what makes you think I want to? It's so much more fun to see you lecturing Tyson than to lie there bored as hell."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Aww, it's okay, I'm here now," he said giving me a long look.

I shook my head and led him back to his bed, tucking in the covers around him.

"Feel better," I said as I walked to the door and exited quietly, ignoring the evil look he gave me.

I knew he hated being confined there, but it was for his own good. I cared about him too much for him to get any sicker, I wanted him to be well, protected and safe.

Rei's POV

I hate it when he does that. I swear he couldn't be anymore overprotective if he tried! Always checking up on me, always watching me when I'm around him, always trying to stay as close to me as possible...it's almost as if-

Nah! No way! No fucking way _that_ could ever happen between us. I don't even know if he _likes_ boys, I mean sure he doesn't seem all that attracted to girls the way he talks about them, but it's not like he's ever said anything that gave me any indication that he's attracted to boys either. Right. I'm just a wishful thinker. I know I want to hear he likes boys and that maybe I have a chance, but I know that would never happen. I have to get that fact through my head and stop dreaming about what will never be.

My heart dropped at the cynical thoughts, but I knew it was true. It had to be. I've honestly never believed I might have any romantic happiness. I think sometimes I'm a little too optimistic for my own good, thinking that things will always turn out and be okay, but in reality that's not usually the case. Well I suppose Kai helping me through my cutting phase was a good thing, but that's not to say nothing good can _ever_ happen. Most of the time things don't turn out the way humans want them to, that's all.

I just wish Kai would stop being so overprotective, attentive and giving me false hope. It's depressing. Maybe I should talk to him. Or maybe not, he might think I'm implying something and then I'd be embarrassed if he found out what I _really_ think of him. Ugh, who knew Kai would be so hard to deal with like this.

TBC

A/n: I know that was short and considering I haven't been writing much lately, it's not really an apology fic. However, I was simply going through my files and seeing what I'd had done and this seemed close enough. Now I know what you're thinking, and before you say anything, it ISN'T complete, I couldn't just leave it like that. Nothing's really happened and even though the prequel to this fic was a one shot, well it doesn't mean this one is. I'm not sure how long this'll be, but I guess we'll see. The main reason I didn't really do much for writing this summer is because I was in Ireland visiting my family and therefore did not have the time. Well I'll try and update this as soon as I can- thanks everyone! I appreciate all the readers and reviewers alike, do continue if you please.


	2. Compromising Positions

Where Do We Belong?

Disclaimer: Mentioned it the first chapter, from now on refer to it please.

Warnings: Yaoi but I suppose you already figured that it being a KaixRei, and possible lime later on, we'll see.

A/n: Alrighty, back now. Thanks to all the readers of the first chapter and reviewers, I really appreciate it.

Here's the replies to all the wonderful, motivational and inspiring reviews I received, THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!

Hipa: Hehe thank you. I'm glad you're happy with how it's turning out. Hope this was soon enough an update.

Tsunami: Lol glad you like it, I'm not sure how long it will be but I'll try make it long as I can. Usually my drawn out fics tend to be long anyway, so I don't think you'll be disappointed.

Kanilla: Thanks for reading and reviewing, hehe, hope this satisfies.

BloodMistress: Cool name! Glad you like it, hope this pleases! Thanks for your comment.

Thanks to those who reviewed and everyone who read. I really love getting reviews, so if you have the time, try to review. It really motivates me, thanks so much.

Bakura: stumbles in to room in a drunken stupor Shuuuut up and get on with it.

Um...right...Let's get a move on before he decides blood is fun to play with. Oh and Bob(my muse), will you be a dear and get Malik...tell him to get Bakura out of here before he throws up or passes out...whichever comes first.

Bob: nods 

Thanks!

And now on with the show!

Kai's POV

After tossing and turning for about a half an hour, I got myself out of bed and glanced out the window. The dark blue sky and twinkling stars indicated it was late, and I was proved further correct when I looked at the clock flashing: 1:30AM. I sighed. This would not be good, especially since I had to train early in the morning before the others awoke.

Our team had been staying at this house Mr. Dickenson had rented out for us for the time being. It was our time off at the moment, but I knew a tournament would crop up sooner or later, so I had the team train everyday. Takao had become especially whiny lately, claiming that if nothing was coming up right away, then why did they have to train? I told them it was always good to be prepared, thus they would train. Or I would have something to say about it.

I opened the window, careful not to let the cool breeze in to disturb the kitten. I glanced over to where he slept soundly. He was a quiet sleeper, but he was also a light sleeper. He would get startled easily, and it made me wonder about that. Was he haunted by nightmares? Why did he always seem to be on guard in his sleep? I mean usually light sleeping is associated with a defense mechanism, it made me wonder about him. And I thought I was mysterious. He hides a lot with his smiles and compassionate nature. I really did worry about him sometimes.

I shrugged and climbed quietly out the window. The night was silent except for the typical night sounds in the city Edmonton(1). The crickets made their night sounds and a faint howling of wolves could be heard in the distance. And I gazed into the dark horizon, trying to get a glimpse of the magnificent Rocky Mountains with snow covered tops. The autumn winds began making their impression on my normally warm flesh and pale goose bumps rose on my arms.

I contemplated what had been going on as of late. Rei had been sick. But that wasn't the problem, I knew he had a cold from spending too many nights on this same roof, doing gods know what. Probably thinking. Or perhaps hiding from something else. He worried me. I don't think he was an insomniac on purpose, maybe he had really vivid, disturbing dreams. Who knew? I tried to find out about it the other day without success, but then I could've gone about it the wrong way.

Flashback

"Rei, what's the problem?"

"Problem? There's no problem. What makes you say that?"

"Normally people don't spend all hours of the night sitting up on their roof contemplating or whatever it is you do up there. And now look, you're sick because of it."

"You know what Kai? You worry too much. I'm fine. I just can't sleep sometimes."

"You said that two years ago, I don't think you are fine. Now what's the problem, really?"

"There's no problem! Jeez Kai, why are you being so overprotective?"

"I'm simply being concerned for a fellow team member. Now what's the problem? Tell me or else."

"Oh this is rich, "or else?" Or else what? You can't force me to tell you anything. Leave me alone."

"Fine! Forget I even asked! But remember this Rei, I'm not stupid, you will tell me what's wrong or I'll have to find out myself, either way I will know."

Rei visibly cringed, but retorted angrily, "You won't know, you'll never know, because there's nothing _to_ know!"

With that, Rei raced towards the bathroom and slammed the door.

I glared at the door and if looks could kill, that door would be nothing more than ashes right then and there.

End Flashback

Something was up with Rei, but then it feels like a repeat of last time. I hope he doesn't have any plans to start that again. I don't think I could take it. I wondered absently how fair it was for me to be questioning Rei about his problems when I hid probably just as many, if not more. Was I being too overprotective like he said?

That occurrence happened a few days ago and we'd presumably forgotten about it or dismissed it. At least that's what I can figure, I mean he never brought it up, nor did I, but we never stopped talking. It was just that day but the next it was as if it never happened. I felt kind of bad, but I forced myself to be firm and reassure my confident self that it was forgotten and needed not be brought up again.

I had simply been concerned for his well being. Plus he was my....friend. It feels weird, even now, saying the Bladebreakers are my friends and that I care for my friends. It just doesn't feel like me. Like I've died and I'm a new person. I still acted relatively cold, but I was more lenient when it came to caring for their well being. So maybe I wasn't the greatest friend around, it wasn't something I wanted to flash around.

Heh, I can see it now on my epitaph, "Kai a loving friend." Hahaha... no.

I sighed and shook my head. I retreated back into the window and glanced again at the sleeping kitten. I padded silently towards the lean and certainly angelic boy. I simply watched the rise and fall of his chest as he slept soundly, resisting the urge to touch the glossy raven locks that framed his tanned, flawless face. Did he realize he was this pretty? I sometimes wondered, with all that had happened in the past, the destruction he caused his body when he cut himself. His right arm lay beside his face, and I studied the patterns that graced the once flawless skin. It hurt to know that he did this to himself, that he had caused himself pain because he questioned his self worth. It was even harder to resist the urge to touch the impressions on his arm, but I managed and tore myself away before I did anything I might regret.

Just as I stood to leave, I felt something grasp my hand. Shocked, I saw two golden eyes seemingly open but in a state of dreaming. It was as if it wasn't really him and he didn't realize what he was doing.

He muttered something, and the only thing comprehensible was, "Kai....need you...."

He held my arm tight, as if he were afraid I might disappear. My eyes must've been wide as saucers, but soon a grin tugged at my lips and I found myself falling into his bed beside him. It was odd because there was quite a bit of room made for me to lie down beside him, as if he planned it. But he was asleep, so that couldn't be it.

I got under the blankets and instantly began to warm up. I felt sleep tug at my eyes, relaxed into a deep sleep, but put my arms around the neko-jin before I did so. The fact that this would be a compromising position by morning didn't deter my decision, the door was locked, as it always was. And well...I don't know what Rei would think of this, but he was the one who grabbed me so I just went along with it. Plus I can always tease him about it later.

Rei's POV

Wow, that was the first time I actually had a decent sleep in well... a really long time. Come to think of it, I feel really warm, a lot warmer than usual.

I blinked open my eyes and took in the intrusive light illuminating the room. Ugh...why did Kai have to leave the blinds open. I glanced over to his bed and well Kai wasn't in it. However, I could detect light breathing beside my ear.

What the-?!

Agh! It's Kai! What's he doing here??

Oh crap...I must've said something in my sleep. Oh shit shit shit!

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. Okay, I could figure this out. Okay...let's see I went to sleep....and tossed a little bit....somehow ending up in the middle of the bed.....and then then.....I don't know!

Think think think! There's gotta be a reasonable explanation for this. Kai's my _straight_ friend, he doesn't like me any besides as a friend.....and well....this I cannot explain. But this doesn't seem like a 'friendly' position. I mean, he was half naked, I noted the bare arms that held my waist tightly, and well....shit! It looked like a bloody lover's....position....I guess that's what you'd call it. Arg. What now?!

Oh shit! He's waking up! Dammit...think think....I'll pretend I'm asleep and have no knowledge of this whatsoever.

I closed my eyes and leveled my breathing. Despite being freaked out about the whole thing....it was well, kind of nice. Kai was nice and warm and made me feel secure. He also doesn't have a bad body either...

Agk! Hentai thoughts begone! I should really come up with a product that could do that...I mean it's rather difficult to hide the fact that a guy's turned on....as it becomes blatantly obvious. Yeah I'll do that. Later.

The movement behind me indicated that Kai was awake, but I could feel the stare he penetrated down on me. I swear he could tell I was awake. Shit I hope not! I cringed inwardly.

Suddenly Kai's breath was right beside my ear, and he faintly whispered, "Rei?"

I jumped.

And we knocked heads.

"Ow," I muttered, "you have a hard chin."

"Ughh...well you have an even harder head," he retorted with a groan.

After rubbing my sore skull, I peered behind me to see Kai rubbing where he got knocked on the chin. He caught my gaze and rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Hm? What me? No, I think it's what you."

"WHAT- what??"

I sighed.

"Well seeing as I'm the one discovering you holding me this morning and seeing as I have no recollection of what transpired last night, I think you should be the one to explain what's going on here."

"Hey! Don't look at me! You're the one who wouldn't let me go, you're the one who pulled me into bed with you," he said with a light blush.

"No I didn't! I went to sleep, that's all I remember."

"Well excuse me! I was out last night on the roof and when I came in to go to bed, I looked in on you and well....you pulled me into bed," he said quietly, completely red.

"Oh...um....I don't remember....maybe I was sleep walking. Or not walking per se....but you know what I mean, 'cause I don't remember any of that," I said, likely equally as red.

"So what you're saying is you were dreaming about me and figured you could pull me into bed with you making me believe you were asleep, is that it?"

"Wha-what??" I stuttered, only rejoicing over the fact that that was a brilliant plan and that even though it wasn't planned, it was somewhat more or less what I wanted.

"Don't play dumb with me, Rei. I've seen you watching me."

"W-well...it's not what you think. Hang on a second here, I think you're just making up an excuse, I think _you're_ the one who wanted to get into bed with me! You're just trying to make it look like it was the other way around, when you know it was you."

"That's not true. You're the one who pulled me into bed, it's not like I was going to pull away because if I did you would've woken up; you're a light sleeper."

"Why were you over here in the first place? You're bed's all the way over there," I said with a smirk, the cat caught the mouse.

At this point we were both sitting up on opposite sides of the bed, full out challenge.

"Can't I be concerned for a fellow teammate? You've been sick and it's not like you've had any trouble allowing me to help you recently."

He was referring to two years ago. Back then I was reluctant to let him in to help me, but ever since, I've become somewhat dependent on him when I became depressed or simply needed a friend.

"Well I don't think hopping into bed with me can be categorized as "helping me". Besides, wouldn't your fangirls be disappointed?"

The last part I was genuinely curious about. I wasn't sure what he was: straight, gay or bi. I figured now would be good a time as any to find that out.

"They can all go fuck themselves. I hate fangirls. Girls in general piss me off anyway."

I felt my jaw drop and elation filled my veins. Did this mean what I thought it meant? Only one way to find out.

"Are you saying you're....?"

"Gay? Yes. Why?"

I shook my head. "Uh.. no reason. That's cool....um....Iamtoo," I said the last part in a rush hoping he'd miss it.

I glanced down at the mattress, determined not to meet his gaze.

Kai wasn't saying anything but I caught the slight motion of a nod in the top of my eye.

The tension was thickening in the air and I looked for some kind of distraction. I saw the clock. Score.

"Oh, would you look at the time. It looks like we're late for training. I'm going to have a shower and get changed!"

With that I bolted towards the bathroom door and slammed the door behind me. Whoo. That was close.

TBC

(1) Edmonton, Alberta, Canada! Such a pretty place....

A/n: Wow that was a long one. You guys deserve it. We need more KaixRei! It's essential to our existence! LONG LIVE KAIXREI!!! Write more KaixRei fans, we're dying. OC's are taking over, it's time to take back what is rightfully ours!

Btw, sorry if Kai seems a bit out of character, that can be associated with the fact that Rei was almost suicidal in the prequel, thus Kai has a reason to worry.

Lol editing/reading over this....Rei seems to have an obsession with bathrooms...and slamming doors. That's gotta rightly piss Kai off. I mean he does it often enough!

Malik: struggling to carry Bakura out of the room 

Keisan: snickers 

Malik: Hey, you try carrying a guy out almost equal to your weight out of a room! grumbles some more 

Keisan: Maaaaalik?

Malik: What?

Keisan: Can you promote me?

Malik: Now why in Ra's name would I want to do that?

Keisan: flashes unfailing puppy eyes 

Malik: rolls his eyes Ugh fine, please review, otherwise I'll have to deal with a cranky Keisan with no life....then again, she really doesn't have a life anyway, so maybe you shouldn't review.

Keisan: glares You suck.

Malik: Heh. No not really.


	3. Help! Someone?

Where Do We Belong

_Help! Someone?_

Author's Notes: I would like to take this time to report that I have in fact began watching the new Beyblade season, G-Rev (finally!) and I strongly believe Ming Ming ugly chick should be put up against a wall and shot. But then I thought that was too kind for her, first she should be strung to a pole, tortured in the Shadow Realm, courtesy of sadistic psychos that I love, Mariku and Bakura, and then slowly ripped apart and body parts scattered into a smelly bog. Ehem…yes that has everything to do with this fic…well not really, I just had to demonstrate my extreme dislike for the annoying Mao replacement….I suppose they do need someone to hate in the show.

Rei: (horrified)

Kai: (raised eyebrow) You really need a life.

Keisan: NOOOOOOO I don't! I just hate Ming Thing!

Kai: I thought it was Ming Ming.

Keisan: Oh she doesn't even deserve to have her name said right, she's just so ditzy, annoying, stupid….

Kai: She could be going like this for a while.

Rei: (shakes head)

Keisan: ….filthy, simple-minded dumbass, who belongs in a slaughter house, Miss. I'm-So-Perfect-I-know-everything-about-Beyblading- HA YOU KNOW NOTHING!

Kai: (rolls eyes) Maybe you should get to the fic before everyone starts leaving.

Keisan: …and she's so air-headed she should die…. Huh? Oh right. Please don't leave readers! Can someone do the disclaimer, I just can't, it pains me.

Rei: (sighs, reads over cue-cards) Keisan does not own Beyblade, if she did Kai and Rei would be together (blushes) officially with selected making out scenes and characters like Ming Thing would be shot on site…

Keisan: Heheh…I like that last part.

Kai: Right…on with the fic then.

Btw, thanks for the reviews everyone!

Kai's POV

I just shook my head as the pretty Chinese boy bolted into the bathroom, the door nearly catching his tail of hair in the process. Laughing to myself, I murmured, "He's so cute."

I did a double take, what was that? That's not me. Hell no. I refuse to become a love-sick sap, time for training. I growled to myself in annoyance, dressing quickly and picking up my blade. These silly emotions would not get the best of me, I am a Hiwatari, thus emotions will not pull me into their trap.

I stormed out the backdoor of the house, noting the grey overcast sky up above. Such a switch from yesterday, maybe it really flows with people's emotions. A person might feel one way one day, and completely different the next, love after all, was said to be a fickle thing. Thoughts of Rei passed through my mind at that moment.

No. Concentrate. Focus on the blade, focus on the strategy. Avoid the raven haired, golden eyed beauty-

Agh! Shut up!

Dranzer flew out of her launcher and soared into the beydish gaining momentum as she spun about. A crimson glow engulfed her and her power began rising.

Suddenly, another blade flew into the beydish instantly grabbing my attention.

Takao. His deep navy eyes set in a determined gaze narrowed as his Dragoon blade became engulfed in a deep blue glow. I smirked at the naïve boy, did he think he could beat me? Even if I was partially distracted with such alluring thoughts of that Chinese teammate of mine, I could still whoop his ass any day, anywhere. I was going to take him out.

I called to my phoenix, "Dranzer! Spinning flame attack! Take Dragoon out!"

I gripped my launcher, willing my blade to do as I'd bid and convincing the phoenix the strategy would work. The way she blinked at me made me question why she didn't think it would work.

Then I heard a soft voice speak to my thoughts, "You're distracted, you will be defeated."

"NO! I will win!"

Takao looked at me and grinned mischievously. His eyes went back to the dish and before I realized what he'd planned, I launched my final attack. I was going to win.

Takao shook his head as my attack missed his blade by an inch.

I cursed in my native tongue. What was going on? I've never been off like that.

A second later, Takao launched his attack and narrowly missed me, but not his rebound. His blade flew back sending Dranzer flying out of the ring and landing at my feet.

Speechless, I looked at her. She would be fine- after Chief had a look that is. I clenched my fist and my jaw, angry mostly at myself, allowing myself to be beaten by someone like Takao, the food incinerator.

I picked up Dranzer and turned back towards the house. I had to go somewhere else to practice. I had to clear my mind. I was being foolish. I could not allow my emotions and stray thoughts to get the best of me.

I turned back before walking through the door and yelled, "Kinomiya, forty laps around the yard now. I'll send Max out in a minute."

He fell to the ground. "Awww c'mon! I just beat you and that's all you have to say!"

"I can add more laps you know Kinomiya!"

He sighed and began his first lap.

I walked into the house to see Max sitting at the table with a bowl of sugary cereal in mid-bite.

"You go out with Kinomiya when you're done. Forty laps before I get back."

He sighed visibly down about his assigned task.

Kyouji sat quietly at the other end of the table typing away.

"Chief, take a look at Dranzer, make sure she's alright."

He nodded. "Here's a spare training blade if you want to use it for now," he said handing me a plain grey beyblade and launcher.

I took the blade and nodded acknowledging him.

Before I left the kitchen Kyouji said one more thing, "Is Rei going with you?"

"Rei's not well enough yet. He will stay inside today."

Rei wouldn't be happy about this I knew, but it was for his own good. He usually trained with me, it was quite a random occurrence the first day he discovered my secret place where I trained alone. But since that day, he's been going off to train with me occasionally.

Right now, I had to focus. I couldn't focus on something that wasn't making much logical sense in my life. And Rei was just that.

I took off with that, heading down the street with my training blade and anger boiling deep within. I wouldn't let it win me though, no matter what, I had to control my emotions.

Rei's POV

I pulled the fluffy towel about me as I stepped out of the shower. I grabbed another towel and wrapped it about the mass of dark hair that dripped droplets of water down my body.

That had been refreshing. Worried, I wondered what was going to happen now. What was Kai going to do? Was he mad at me? We're we still having an argument?

I tried to shove the thoughts aside as I dressed myself and dried and brushed my hair. I sighed at my boring appearance and went downstairs.

Chief was sitting at the table and looked up as I sat down near him.

"'Morning Chief."

"Good morning Rei. Kai just left, and Max and Takao are outside training and I'm fixing Kai's blade."

I arched an eyebrow, "Okay what happened while I was getting ready?"

Kyouji shook his head with a small smile, "You're such a—never mind. Kai is pissed off right now because Takao beat him in a beyblade battle, at least that's what I gather from Dranzer's current state and the fact that Takao left the room when he saw Kai practicing at the beydish. Kai came in shortly after and ordered Max to do the same laps he assigned Takao, he left a few minutes ago. Now Kai's gone off on his own and left you a message."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"He says you're not well and he wants you to stay in bed."

I smirked, "Fat chance."

Kyouji looked at me warning in his features, "You sure you want to chance Kai's wrath?"

"Trust me, I'm partially the reason—ah never mind," I cut myself off not wanting to disclose what had happened this morning. I guess Kai finding himself next to me in the morning had gotten to him. I was still baffled myself. What does it mean?

Kyouji looked genuinely interested in what I had to say, but shrugged when I discontinued.

"If you want my opinion, I'd leave him be for a bit Rei."

I nodded and headed out the front door. I was going to get some training in if it was the last thing I did, which it probably would be if Kai was that pissed off.

I went a few ways off from where Kai and I traditionally trained, and launched Drigger in a burst of energy.

I tried to focus on my blade but the whole thing with Kai wouldn't leave me alone. I growled and sat down on the smooth grass. The clouds were getting heavier overhead, there would be a storm soon but I had to clear my mind before I could even attempt to do any real training. I closed myself and focused on my breathing and then what I wanted to achieve with Drigger.

Drigger spun about the dish mercilessly, sometimes even flying out to take out some obstacles in the outdoor environment, like trees. I felt the sweat beads dripping down my temples when I closed my eyes and trained my other senses besides my eyes. It was one of the training techniques I'd learned over the years and perfected. It was something that could be useful in real life as well, knowing where your opponent is and your surroundings well enough that you don't have to rely solely on your vision. My blade flew through the air circling the dish and spinning out among the trees around the clearing.

Suddenly I felt myself being watched. I opened my eyes and glanced around wildly. Someone was here, I could sense it. The sky had darkened slightly, clouds covered the sun and droplets of rain began to fall slowly. I picked up Drigger and stumbled into the covering trees. The thought of being caught by Kai when he specifically said not to go out till I was completely well again was frightening enough, but if I came back in anyway injured from another fight, it would sever our already unstable relationship further. That thought made me wonder, why was it so unstable?

With that, I scurried into the woods back to the house. It was raining anyway, I didn't feel like getting sick again.

Kai's POV

Bloody hell! Doesn't he get it! Doesn't he see!

I stood in silence as I watched my adorable raven-haired friend scurry into the woods. I'd only been watching him a few minutes, but I was so ticked I didn't think I'd be able to speak to him without blowing up.

I sighed. What was wrong with me? It's not like I was anything more than a friend, so I shouldn't be so concerned. Even Rei had the right to know why I was acting thus. I just wanted to protect him more than anything. I wanted never to be separated from him again, I don't think if I were I'd be able to bear it. Some days I just wanted to kiss him to death and hold him in my arms forever.

For crying out loud, what in the bloody hell was wrong with me!

Maybe I needed to see a therapist. Thoughts like these weren't natural, were they? Well certainly not for me.

Perhaps….no….he'd think I were nuts. But maybe….ugh…..I just **know **I'll regret asking **him.** Problem is, I really can't ask anyone else.

Keisan: Ehm…well it's been like a year since I updated….cause you know I'm just lazy and busy and yeah….anything else that prevents one from getting things done. I guess I owe ppl who were waiting an apology. I'm sorry. I hope this sort of makes up. Agh who am I kidding?

Anyway, I kinda left it off with a cliffie. Yeah don't worry, I'll update ASAP. Hope it was decent. Please review? Again who am I kidding?


	4. What are you two doing here!

Where Do We Belong?

_What are you two doing here!_

Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter, thought I'd try and get this one updated within a reasonable time, at least while my computer's functioning properly which is pretty abnormal. Btw, added in a few healthy doses of BorisxYuri action and some TakaoxMax fluff. Hope you all like.

Warning: Large dose of shounen-ai here! This is YOUR WARNING!

Here are my thank-you's…

Shirohikari: -blush- thanks! I try. :)

BloodyShadows: glad to hear it, thanks!

Maccadole: you'll discover I have a thing for angst, I love it.

kero-chan39: lol thank you, don't you worry, you're hopes won't be dashed. However that doesn't mean I won't put them through the meat grinder before they get their happiness. ;)

Morgan: ha! Very observant. They're human so they certainly aren't always that bright, but it's still cute watching it unfold.

crowkeeper990: -flinches- don't hurt me! Lol…glad you like it. Is this fast enough updating for ya? If not…was it worth it? –flinches-

aishiteru aya: Kai's dense…he's not all that good at expressing his emotions, especially ones as strong as his can be…apparently. ;)

Thanks so much for lovely reviews. If I didn't personally thank you it was only 'cause I wanted to get this out ASAP! Thank you so much to everyone else who is still remotely interested in reading me fiction.

And now to our chapter…

A pair of bright ice blue eyes glittered mischievously as they gazed at distracted lavender eyes. Boris sat quietly gazing out the window at the snow falling from the sky. He grinned when he saw his partner's reflection make itself apparently on the glass behind him.

A pair of pale, ivory arms snaked their way around a slender waist.

Yuri rested his head on his lavender haired companion's shoulder as his partner encased his slender arms in his own.

"Whatcha doing Bori?"

With a deep, contented sigh, he replied, "Hmm nothing much."

Yuri watched Boris' expression intently and moved his lips to press them upon his lover's soft neck. Boris' eyes slid closed and he arched his neck so Yuri had better access.

The redhead flicked his tongue over the ivory flesh, stopping only to nibble gently, "Mmm."

Boris turned his body around to caress his redhead's arms and mesh their lips and tongues.

Somehow they managed to make it across the room to Boris' bed, down covers encasing the two bodies as they doused each other in one another's presence. Yuri trailed kisses up the other's bare chest to his neck and finally his swollen lips.

With a light smirk, Boris pinched his lover's bottom and flipped them over. Looking down at Yuri, Boris allowed his hands to travel down the redhead's now bare body, and ground against him pleasurably.

Yuri cuddled closer to Boris, the other holding him tightly. Their breathing slowed after a little while and they allowed themselves to fall into slumber.

Reality was lost until a loud ringing jarred the redhead out of his wander subconscious. A lazy blue eye edged itself open and he glanced about to find the source of the horrendous noise.

Phone.

Of course it has to be the phone, he thought bitterly.

He rubbed his eyes as the ringing continued, and felt around on the floor for the noisy contraption. He clutched it in his grip and slid his eyes closed as he brought the receiver up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Catch you at a bad time?" said a voice laced with mischief.

"Hn. What is it Hiwatari?"

"Nothing much. What's the weather like?"

The redhead glared at what he thought was a stupid question.

"What the fuck! Who cares? I was having a nice sleep and you disturb me just to ask about the weather! What time is it?"

"Noon."

He glanced over at the clock on the wall.

"Arg."

"What is it really?"

By this time Boris had arisen to the bantering noise.

"Ah well, I thought I'd come visit or…you might visit."

"What! Who are you and what have you done with the real Kai?"

A chuckle could be heard behind the redhead. He turned his head and stuck his tongue out.

"Nothing. Look, what's the weather like?"

"It's shit. We'll go see you. This problem of yours must be something dire if you're actually-dare I say it!- asking for help."

"Hn. Never said I was."

"Nope, you wouldn't. I can tell though. Just a minute."

The other arched an eyebrow as informed him about Kai's call.

"Well you're right, guess he wants some sort of assistance if he's calling for us "to visit"."

"We'll be "visiting" within a couple days."

"Right. See you then."

"Weird," Yuri commented as he hung up and flopped down on the bed, covering his eyes to shut out the grey light that passed into the room.

Boris nodded as he pulled the redhead closer, absently brushing hair out of his eyes.

* * *

The faint noise of the airport fell into the distance as the taxicab drove down the highway. Boris sat next to Yuri, clasping his hand gently.

The redhead smirked as he glanced at his lover.

"So what do you think it is?"

Yuri shrugged.

"No idea. It's not at all like him to ask for help, he must be desperate."

* * *

They pulled up to the Bladebreaker's current residence.

"Hope they got an extra room," the redhead mused.

Boris hid a grin as he shook his head. Said blader took his and Yuri's bags from the cab driver and paid.

Yuri took his bag and led the way up to the house.

* * *

Takao grinned as he raced Max to the couch. It was their day off and he wanted to get some quality T.V. time with his adorable best friend. It was a lovely Sunday afternoon; winter was reaching it's end and spring filled the air.

Max grabbed the remote and hid it behind his back causing the blunet to try and grab it back.

The blond giggled as he passed the black remote from hand to hand, evading the blunet's attempts to steal what he felt was his.

Takao grinned as he decided his method of retrieving the valuable device. He brushed his fingers over the blonde's stomach in a tickling motion. Max giggled, succumbing to Takao's merciless attack.

The blunet snatched the remote out of the blonde's hold and smirked as he pointed it at the T.V. not really noticing how he was sprawled on top of the innocent blond.

It wasn't until Max reached under Takao's shirt and tickled his sides.

Takao snapped out of his attention to the television and was captured in a pair of bright blue eyes glittering with mirth.

"Ehem…are you going to get off of me?"

Takao blushed but took the opportunity to caress the blonde's slender arm.

He appeared thoughtful and shook his head. "Nope, I think I'm perfectly happy where I am."

Max gave him a look but shrugged and turned his head towards the television.

"I don't have a problem with it, but I am curious about how those two got in here."

"Who?"

The blond inclined his head to the side.

Takao's eyes widened as he finally noted the presence of the couple standing behind the couch spying on them.

Falling off the couch in surprise, he burst out, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!"

The lavender haired boy winced at the volume of the noisy beyblader.

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Is that any way to welcome your guests?"

Kyouju burst into the room, "What's all the noise about?"

Startled at the new boys' presence he stopped.

"Yuri, Boris. What are you two doing here?"

Boris crossed his arms and Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Right…I'll go find Kai, he's probably out training with Rei."

The redhead arched an eyebrow at the interesting development but nodded.

So Kai spent his time with the kitten, that was interesting.

Takao rubbed his banged skull and huffed as he sat down beside his blond friend to resume his television watching.

Yuri and Boris snorted at the lack of reception and walked past their bag out the door into the backyard.

"Nice place they got here," Yuri remarked.

At that moment, they heard the closing of a gate and a well-known neko-jin stumbled through silently.

Looking up for a moment, he gasped startled at the presence of the Russian bladers.

"What are you two doing here?"

Annoyed with the repetitive greeting Boris growled, "Why do we get the same poor reception? Do I smell or something?"

Rei looked apologetic as Yuri shook his head grinning.

"Oh no! That's not what I meant…I meant…it's good to see you guys, it's been awhile. How are you?"

The redhead smiled despite himself, no wonder Kai occupied his time with the neko-jin, he was too cute. Perhaps not as satisfying as his Boris, but he could see Kai's view on the little Asian.

"Any reason you're creeping in the back way of the house?"

Rei blushed and looked away.

Yuri's grin widened.

"Hmm…?" the redhead approached the raven-haired neko and took his chin in his hand.

Rei blushed and mumbled under his breath.

Yuri didn't look like he was going to take any bullshit he might make up so Rei broke.

"Well…ah…Kai said I had to stay inside because I wasn't well but I was so bored I had to go out and train or at least do something. But now I've gotta get Drigger back to Kyouju so he can fix the minor damages."

The redhead nodded, "Then you better wait till later. He's gone to get Kai this very moment."

The colour drained from the Asian's cheeks and he took off towards the door.

"Shit."

Kai stood at the door and looked down at the fleeing neko-jin.

"What'd I say earlier Rei? What do you think you're doing? You're going to get even sicker, then what use will you be to the team?"

Rei flinched and pushed past Kai hurt.

"As if you care."

Kai turned to chase the boy and correct him, but noted he had an audience.

Understanding crossed the redhead's features. "Ah…I see."

Kai grunted and motioned for the two to come inside.

* * *

A/n: Phew. That was a long sit. At least I've got something updated, I'm proud of that small accomplishment at least. Reviews are muchly appreciated:)

Keisan


End file.
